


Take Her To The Moon

by generalkenobi715



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalkenobi715/pseuds/generalkenobi715
Summary: Their daughter.  The words had seemed so foreign before, not having him there.  But gazing down at her little nose and wide, curious eyes, they made sense.  She looked down at their daughter, and she saw him.“Ben.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Take Her To The Moon

The tears that had fallen from Rey’s eyes just moments before had all but dried, the screams that had torn their way from her throat now a distant memory. The night closed in as heavy as always, but the pain that had accompanied that darkness was forgotten.

All she could do now was stare down at the tiny face that peeked out from the bundle in her arms, gently pushing a finger through the black ringlets that dotted her daughter’s tiny head.

She had his hair, it seemed.

Rey’s surroundings had melted into nothingness the moment she’d heard the baby’s cries ring out over her own - now, there was only her. All those months of waiting, and she was finally here, safe and sound.

She couldn’t imagine a more bittersweet moment if she tried.

"Their daughter". The words had seemed so foreign before, not having him there. But gazing down at her little nose and wide, curious eyes, they made sense. She looked down at their daughter, and she saw him. 

“Ben.”

She couldn’t say she hadn’t anticipated the blue light that radiated in front of her now - she’d certainly hoped. But seeing him finally standing there, walking towards her... 

He didn’t say anything, at first. He only moved carefully to her side, peering down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She tried to read his face - the furrow of his brow, the way he bit the inside of his lip.   
In the end, all she could find was a jumble of complex emotions. A jumble she understood, for she felt it, too.

He sat down next to her on the bed, his eyes still trained on a sleeping face. Slowly, he reached out a hand, stroking the side of the baby’s face with his finger.  
She heard him take a sharp breath, his face changing slightly before he looked up at her.

“Rey...”  
She held his gaze for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Really, there were no words that could do justice to all that remained unsaid between them. He’d say how much it hurt him that she had to do this alone, she’d say how much she wished he was here. They’d go back and forth for days, if they could, all the pain and longing pouring out.  
In the end, it was Ben that said what they were both thinking.  
“She’s so beautiful.”

Rey nodded, bringing a hand up to his face. She could only feel the ghost of what the touch should’ve been, but he leaned into it anyway, and Rey could feel her throat tighten as tears pulled at the back of her eyes. Before, she’d wanted to scream, to cry, to proclaim that it wasn’t fair, that he should be here for their baby.   
Before, she’d done exactly that. 

Now, she only felt an overwhelming wave of love. For Ben, and for the living, breathing piece of him that she held to her chest. She didn’t need to scream that part, though - he already knew.

His eyes were locked on her again, taking in her tiny features the way Rey had the moment she’d been placed on her chest. She saw his gaze snag briefly where he saw pieces of himself, and saw him pause for a bit longer where he saw pieces of her.

She heard him gasp when tiny dark lashes fluttered open to reveal deep brown irises, eyes that trained directly on her father.

Ben pulled in closer, holding that gaze as if he’d never let go. Rey tried to find something to say, but there were no words for this moment.

There were only feelings, and a well of if-onlys.

Rey looked up at Ben one last time, trying to memorize every inch of his face as she always did. But tonight, she knew that the love that she saw in his eyes was something she’d never forget.  
And now she had the object of that love to remind her.

She watched as Ben passed his hand over their baby’s head one last time, those dark, knowing eyes lulling shut as sleep washed over her. He looked up at Rey, who was more at peace in that moment than she’d felt since she’d watched the light leave his eyes. 

Now, his light was already starting to fade, and there was still nothing to say - only an unspoken understanding, a mutual acceptance, and a love that went beyond either of them.

“Take her to the moon for me, okay?”

Ben’s voice broke on the words, and Rey broke with them. The tears flowed freely now, and Rey closed her eyes as she nodded, pressing her forehead to his as the sensation faded. 

Somehow, even as the dark closed in around them, her resolve had never been stronger. As alone as she’d been, she really never would be.

He was here, with her - if not only in spirit, then in the wave of their daughter’s dark hair, and in the light that shone in her eyes.

“I’ll always be with you.”  
He'd meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... way cheesy, but I hope the rest makes up for it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
